originallylooneytunesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bugs Bunny Cartoons
This is a list of the various animated cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny. He stars in approximately 166 shorts. For the cartoons featuring the prototype for Bugs Bunny, see below. Bugs Bunny shorts in chronological order NOTE: All cartoons marked with an asterisk are in the public domain. NOTE: All 1940-1944 cartoons are Merrie Melodies, and only one cartoon of 1944 is a Looney Tune. 1940 *001 A Wild Hare (MM, Avery) (official debut) - Starring Elmer. 1941 *002 Elmer's Pet Rabbit (MM, Jones) *003 Tortoise Beats Hare (MM, Avery) *004 Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (MM, Freleng) *005 The Heckling Hare (MM, Avery) *006 All This and Rabbit Stew* (MM, Avery) (one of the "Censored Eleven") *007 Wabbit Twouble (MM, Clampett) - Starring Elmer. 1942 *008 The Wabbit Who Came to Supper* (MM, Freleng) - Starring Elmer. *009 The Wacky Wabbit* (MM, Clampett) - Starring Elmer. *010 Hold the Lion, Please (MM, Jones) *011 Bugs Bunny Gets The Boid (MM, Clampett) *012 Fresh Hare* (MM, Freleng) - Starring Elmer. *013 The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (MM, Freleng) - Starring Elmer. *014 Case of the Missing Hare* (MM, Jones) 1943 *015 Tortoise Wins By a Hare (MM, Clampett) *016 Super-Rabbit (MM, Jones) *017 Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (MM, Freleng) *018 Wackiki Wabbit* (MM, Jones) *019 Falling Hare* (MM, Clampett) 1944 *020 Little Red Riding Rabbit *021 What's Cookin' Doc? *022 Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears *023 Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips *024 Hare Ribbin' *025 Hare Force *026 Buckaroo Bugs (LT) *027 The Old Grey Hare - Starring Elmer. *028 Stage Door Cartoon - Starring Elmer. 1945 *029 Herr Meets Hare (MM) *030 The Unruly Hare (MM) - Starring Elmer. *031 Hare Trigger (MM) - Starring Sam. *032 Hare Conditioned (LT) *033 Hare Tonic (LT) - Starring Elmer. 1946 *034 Baseball Bugs (LT) *035 Hare Remover (MM) - Starring Elmer. *036 Hair-Raising Hare (MM) *037 Acrobatty Bunny (LT) *038 Racketeer Rabbit (LT) - Starring Rocky and Hugo. *039 The Big Snooze (LT) - Starring Elmer. *040 Rhapsody Rabbit (MM) 1947 *041 Rabbit Transit (LT) - Starring Cecil. *042 A Hare Grows in Manhattan (MM) *043 Easter Yeggs (LT) - Starring Elmer. *044 Slick Hare (MM) - Starring Elmer. 1948 *045 Gorilla My Dreams (LT) *046 A Feather in His Hare (LT) *047 Rabbit Punch (MM) *048 Buccaneer Bunny (LT) - Starring Sam. *049 Bugs Bunny Rides Again (MM) - Starring Sam. *050 Haredevil Hare (LT) - Starring Marvin. *051 Hot Cross Bunny (MM) *052 Hare Splitter (MM) *053 A-Lad-In His Lamp (LT) *054 My Bunny Lies over the Sea (MM) 1949 *055 Hare Do (MM) - Starring Elmer. *056 Mississippi Hare (LT) - Staring Colonel. *057 Rebel Rabbit (MM) *058 High Diving Hare (LT) - Starring Sam. *059 Bowery Bugs (MM) *060 Long-Haired Hare (LT) *061 Knights Must Fall (MM) *062 The Grey Hounded Hare (LT) *063 The Windblown Hare (LT) *064 Frigid Hare (MM) - Starring Playboy. *065 Which Is Witch (LT) *066 Rabbit Hood (MM) 1950 *067 Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (MM) *068 Mutiny on the Bunny (LT) - Starring Sam. *069 Homeless Hare (MM) *070 Big House Bunny (LT) - Starring Sam. *071 What's Up Doc? (LT) - Starring Elmer. *072 8 Ball Bunny (LT) - Starring Playboy. *073 Hillbilly Hare (MM) *074 Bunker Hill Bunny (MM) - Starring Sam. *075 Bushy Hare (LT) *076 Rabbit of Seville (LT) - Starring Elmer. 1951 *077 Hare We Go (MM) *078 Rabbit Every Monday (LT) - Starring Sam. *079 Bunny Hugged (MM) *080 The Fair-Haired Hare (LT) - Starring Sam. *081 Rabbit Fire (LT) - Starring Elmer and Daffy. *082 French Rarebit (MM) *083 His Hare-Raising Tale (LT) *084 Ballot Box Bunny (MM) - Starring Sam. *085 Big Top Bunny (MM) 1952 *086 Operation: Rabbit (LT) - Starring Wile E. *087 Foxy by Proxy (MM) *088 14 Carrot Rabbit (LT) - Starring Sam. *089 Water, Water Every Hare (LT) *090 The Hasty Hare (LT) - Starring Marvin. *091 Oily Hare (MM) *092 Rabbit Seasoning (MM) - Starring Elmer and Daffy. *093 Rabbit's Kin (MM) *094 Hare Lift (LT) - Starring Sam. 1953 *095 Forward March Hare (LT) *096 Upswept Hare (MM) - Starring Elmer. *097 Southern Fried Rabbit (LT) - Starring Sam. *098 Hare Trimmed (MM) - Starring Sam. *099 Bully For Bugs (LT) *100 Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (MM) - Starring Elmer and Daffy. *101 Robot Rabbit (LT) - Starring Elmer. 1954 *102 Captain Hareblower (MM) - Starring Sam. *103 Bugs and Thugs (LT) - Starring Rocky and Mugsy. *104 No Parking Hare (LT) *105 Devil May Hare (LT) - Starring Taz. *106 Bewitched Bunny (LT) - Starring Hazel. *107 Yankee Doodle Bugs (LT) *108 Lumber Jack-Rabbit (LT) *109 Baby Buggy Bunny (MM) 1955 *110 Beanstalk Bunny (MM) - Starring Elmer and Daffy. *111 Sahara Hare (LT) - Starring Sam. *112 Hare Brush (MM) - Starring Elmer. *113 Rabbit Rampage (LT) - Cameo by Elmer. *114 This Is a Life? (MM) - Starring Sam, Elmer, and Daffy. *115 Hyde and Hare (LT) *116 Knight-mare Hare (MM) *117 Roman Legion-Hare (LT) - Starring Sam. 1956 *118 Bugs' Bonnets (MM) - Starring Elmer. *119 Broom-Stick Bunny (LT) - Starring Hazel. *120 Rabbitson Crusoe (LT) - Starring Sam. *121 Napoleon Bunny-Part (MM) *122 Barbary Coast Bunny (LT) - Only Bugs and Nasty Canasta cartoon. *123 Half-Fare Hare (MM) *124 A Star Is Bored (LT) - Starring Sam, Elmer, and Daffy. *125 Wideo Wabbit (MM) - Starring Elmer. *126 To Hare Is Human (MM) - Starring Wile E. 1957 *127 Ali Baba Bunny (MM) - Starring Daffy. *128 Bedevilled Rabbit (MM) - Starring Taz. *129 Piker's Peak (LT) - Starring Sam. *130 What's Opera, Doc? (MM) - Starring Elmer. *131 Bugsy and Mugsy (LT) - Starring Rocky and Mugsy. *132 Show Biz Bugs (LT) - Starring Daffy. *133 Rabbit Romeo (MM) - Starring Elmer. 1958 *134 Hare-Less Wolf (MM) *135 Hare-Way to the Stars (LT) - Starring Marvin. *136 Now Hare This (LT) *137 Knighty Knight Bugs (Academy Award winner for Best Animated Short Film) (LT) - Starring Sam. *138 Pre-Hysterical Hare (LT) - Starring Elmer. 1959 *139 Baton Bunny (LT) *140 Hare-Abian Nights (MM) - Starring Sam. *141 Apes of Wrath (MM) - Cameo by Daffy. *142 Backwoods Bunny (MM) *143 Wild and Woolly Hare (LT) - Starring Sam. *144 Bonanza Bunny (MM) *145 A Witch's Tangled Hare (LT) - Starring Hazel. *146 People Are Bunny (MM) - Starring Daffy. 1960 *147 Horse Hare (LT) - Starring Sam. *148 Person To Bunny (MM) - Starring Elmer and Daffy. *149 Rabbit's Feat (LT) - Starring Wile E. *150 From Hare to Heir (MM) - Starring Sam. *151 Lighter Than Hare (MM) - Starring Sam. 1961 *152 The Abominable Snow Rabbit (LT) - Starring Daffy. *153 Compressed Hare (MM) - Starring Wile E. *154 Prince Violent (Later renamed Prince Varmint for television broadcasts) (LT) - Starring Sam. 1962 *155 Wet Hare (LT) *156 Bill of Hare (MM) - Starring Taz. *157 Shishkabugs (LT) - Starring Sam. 1963 *158 Devil's Feud Cake (MM) - Starring Sam. *159 The Million Hare (LT) - Starring Daffy. *160 Hare-Breadth Hurry (LT) - Starring Wile E. *161 The Unmentionables (MM) - Starring Rocky and Mugsy. *162 Mad as a Mars Hare (MM) - Starring Marvin. *163 Transylvania 6-5000 (MM) 1964 *164 Dumb Patrol (LT) - Starring Porky and Sam. *165 Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (MM) - Starring Taz. *166 The Iceman Ducketh (LT) - Starring Daffy. *167 False Hare (LT) - Final appearance of Bugs. Cameos *''Patient Porky'' (1940) (the prototype) *''Crazy Cruise'' (1942) *''Porky Pig's Feat'' (1943) *''Jasper Goes Hunting'' (1944) (a Paramount Pictures Puppetoon) *''Odor-able Kitty'' (1945) (a cat disguised as a skunk dresses as Bugs Bunny to escape the clutches of the male skunk in this cartoon that would later be identified as Pepé Le Pew) *''The Goofy Gophers'' (1947) *''The Lion's Busy'' (1950) (as a background character in one scene) *''Duck Amuck'' (1953) Cartoons not officially part of the Bugs Bunny series 1930s *''Porky's Hare Hunt'' (1938) *''Prest-O Change-O'' (1939) *''Hare-um Scare-um'' (1939), though the rabbit was officially called Bugs Bunny in marketing for this film[citation needed] 1940s *''Patient Porky'' (1940) (Cameo) *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' (1940), though the rabbit was officially called Bugs Bunny in marketing for this film[citation needed] *''Crazy Cruise'' (1942) (Cameo) *''A Corny Concerto'' (1943, though not explicitly billed as a Bugs Bunny cartoon, he starred in one of the segments)* *''Any Bonds Today?'' (1942) TV Specials *''Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet'' (1978) *''How Bugs Bunny Won The West (1978)'' *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special'' (1978) *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' (1979) *''The Fright Before Christmas'' (1979) *''Bugs Bunny's Mother's Day Special (1979)'' 1980 *''The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special'' (1980) *''Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over'' (1980) *''Spaced Out Bunny'' (1980) - Starring Marvin. *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny'' (1980) *''Bugs Bunny's Wild World Of Sports'' (1989) *''Bugs Bunny's Mad World Of Television'' (1982) 1990s *''Box Office Bunny'' (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergman *''(Blooper) Bunny'' (1991), voiced by Jeff Bergman *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992), voiced by Jeff Bergman *''Carrotblanca'' (1995), voiced by Greg Burson *''From Hare to Eternity'' (1996), voiced by Greg Burson 2000s *''Daffy Duck for President'' (2004), voiced by Joe Alaskey *''Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (2004), voiced by Joe Alaskey Feature films *''Bugs Bunny: Superstar'' (1975) *''The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Movie'' (1979) *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1981) *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (1988) (cameo), voiced by Mel Blanc *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) (voice), on TV *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992) (cameo), voiced by Jeff Bergman *''Space Jam'' (1996), voiced by Billy West *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2000), voiced by Joe Alaskey *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003), voiced by Joe Alaskey *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006), voiced by Billy West Direct-to-DVD *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008) -voiced by Joe Alaskey (Martian Manhunter shapeshifts into him) Television *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales'' (1979) **''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' **''The Fright Before Christmas'' *''Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over'' (1980) **''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny'' **''Spaced Out Bunny'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1994), voiced by Jeff Bergman *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998) (Guest star), voiced by Greg Burson *''Histeria!'' (1998–2001) (Guest star), voiced by Billy West *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2006) (as Baby Bugs), voiced by Sam Vincent *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005-2007) (as Ace Bunny), voiced by Charlie Schlatter *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-), voiced by Jeff Bergman Category:Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons